U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,128 discloses a composition of various thermoplastic resins blended with an electrically conductive fiber and carbon powders in single or double-screw extruders that melt, knead and extrude the mixtures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,572 discloses conductive fillers such as carbon fibers or carbon black with antistatic agents in a wide variety of thermoplastic resins.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,835 discloses a conductive, polymeric composition comprising a polymeric resin and an electrically conductive filler system comprising small carbon fibers and either carbon powder or fibrous non-conductive filler or a combination of both.
Patent Application Publication US 2003/0068550 discloses an electrode composed of a carbon material/electro-conductive polymer composite is coated with an electro-conductive polymer.
Patent Application Publication US 2003/0158323 discloses methods to effectively disperse single wall carbon nanotubes and multi wall carbon nanotubes (CNTs) into polymers.
Patent Application Publication US 2003/0181568 discloses compositions similar to U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,835.
Patent Application Publication US 2004/0028859 discloses an electrically conductive and/or electromagnetic radiation absorptive coating composition having a water emulsion polymer binder.
Patent Application Publication US 2004/0029706 discloses a ceramic nano-composite comprising a ceramic host and a nano-structured carbon material.
Patent Application Publication US 2004/0077771 discloses compositions similar to U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,128.
Patent Application Publication US 2004/0262581 discloses methods for manufacturing compositions comprising polymeric resins, carbon nanotubes and an optional plasticizer.
Patent Application Publication US 2005/0038225 discloses compositions comprising organic polymers and a single wall carbon nanotube (SWNT) composition that are manufactured by adding the SWNTs to the polymer precursors either prior to or during the process of polymerization of the polymer precursor.